Music Drabbles
by Duckiedemyx
Summary: Music Drabbles of my favorite yaoi couple. Please read and do the challenge.


_Warning:_ Sasunaru! Don't like boys with other boys then go away please. Don't hate on love.

_Rating:_ T, Can't write M in a short amount of time.

_Pairings:_ Sasuke and Naruto

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your musical player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these then post them.**

"_**Peacock" By: Katy Perry**_

Sasuke watched as everyone walked by him, not even noticing him. He was fine with that, he never really liked all the attention. Ever since he had returned he enjoyed not being asked any question, because everyone feared him. Well, not everyone.

"Sasuke." A high whiny voice shouted capturing the raven haired boys attention. He let out a sigh as he turned to look at the hyper blond running right toward him. Still not stopping. Sasuke's eyes widened when the small blond ran into him.

"Get off me, dobe."

"Not until you show me your peacock."

"_**Hummingbird Heartbeat" By: Katy Perry**_

Sasuke gazed at the sleeping form of his blond. He chuckled at the little snoring noises coming from the kitsune vessel. He had never felt this way with anyone and he had now found him. His hand subconsciously flew up to his heart. It was beating loudly and rapidly against his chest.

The blonds' eyes opened and he gazed at the raven. He let a soft giggle and covered Sasuke's hand with his own. He looked up at Sasuke then slowly lead both of their hands to his chest.

It too was beating wildly.

"_**Haight Street" By: Anberlin**_

"Sasuke." The blond yelled, causing the raven to turn. "Don't leave."

"I have to." He answered, looking down saddened.

"You can't go to him, you know better." the blond tried to reason.

The raven haired boy looked up, "Come with me Naruto."

The blond looked shocked. "If you come with me, we'll travel all over the place and never have to worry about anything ever again." He held a hand out.

Tears were falling down the blonds cheeks as he ran into the raven's arms.

"_**Crashed the wedding" By: Busted**_

Naruto walked down the isle holding Kiba's hand.

"Does anyone have reason for these two not to be married." the pastor said.

Naruto looked around, sighing when he didn't see a mop of black hair.

"I Object." Sasuke yelled, slamming the church doors open. Naruto stared in shock at Sasuke.

"Come here, Naruto."

Naruto ran down the isle and into the arms of his beloved.

"_**My Leftovers" By: Porcelain and the Tramps**_

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke snarled as he glared at the pink haired girl in front of him.

"What do you mean?" She hugged the blond closer, "I'm claiming what's mine." She pressed her overly sized, fake boobs up against the poor trapped blonds chest.

Sasuke yanked the blond easily away from her and wrapped his own arms around the now relieved blond. "He's mine."

Sakura snorted, "Fine, have my leftovers."

Sasuke watched her leave before kissing the blond, "With pleasure."

"_**Must have done something right" By: Relient K**_

Naruto looked to his right at the raven haired boy. "Hey, Sasuke…um…" He looked down. Sasuke looked at him puzzled.

"What is it?" he stopped, signaling for Sakura and Kakashi to keep walking.

"We're friends right?" the blond asked finally.

The raven stared at him confused, "Of course. You changed my life, Naruto." Sasuke shuddered at how sappy it sounded. The blond looked up, smiling suddenly.

"I guess I did something right."

"_**Far away" By: Nickelback**_

Naruto gazed out toward the forest, sitting on the Hokage monument.

"Why did you leave, Sasuke. You're so far away now." the blonds head fell as he stared down at the rock. There was a rustle in the bushes behind him as a certain raven haired man stood there. Naruto stared at him, tears threatening to fall.

"Sasuke?" He asked.

The raven gave a small smile, "Hey."

The blond ran into his arms, "I love you."

The raven smiled, "I love you too."

"Never let me go."

"Don't intend to."

"_**Deadbeat Boyfriend" By: Lucky Princess**_

"Go away." the blond snarled as he glowered at the raven haired man he had called his best friend and boyfriend for the past year.

"I'll be back for you." the raven promised.

"Don't bother. I won't be here. I don't need a boyfriend like you." He said, malice laced in his voice.

Sasuke flinched, but still turned around and headed out of the village, "I will be back for you. I promise."

Naruto watched him leave as tears fell down his face. "You better. You have one last chance."

"_**We R who we R" By: Ke$ha**_

Naruto grinded against Sasuke. They were currently at a bar, dancing to music, well more like grinding to the music as that was all Sasuke and Naruto were doing. Sasuke tore Naruto's shirt open, attacking his neck.

"Are you sure Sasuke? We're surrounded by a lot of people." Naruto panted, feeling extremely aroused from all their grinding.

"Of course. We are who we are and no one can stop us." Sasuke answered, biting hard on Naruto's neck.

"You might want to rethink that." Naruto whispered, pushing away from Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pointed behind him, then started running. Sasuke glanced behind him to see a blood thirsty Iruka coming towards him.

"Shit" he cursed and ran.

"_**If you could be anywhere" By: Tom Felton**_

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto asked into the receiver of the phone.

"Hn." Was the Uchiha's response.

"Where would you like to be right now?" the blond asked.

"With you."

The blond smirked, "Then look out your window."

…_**...**_

_**A.N./ Whoot. I've been having really bad writers block so I had to write something, then I saw this and was all like 'Let's do it.' Hope you liked it! I guess I should put it in the M for the grinding but it's nothing to bad so I'm not gonna. XP**_


End file.
